The Sea of Monsters alternitave universe
by 87z2
Summary: YO! This is an alternitave universe starting at the sea of monsters. 100%Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Yo

Yo! I decided to do a Percabeth story. It is an alternative universe. It picks up during the Sea of Monsters after the Siren attack.

I don't own PJO in any way.

Under the sea was where Percy felt most comfortable I the world, but Annabeth was drowning. He pulled her under to save her from the sirens, but now if he didn't act quickly she would die. Percy thought hard for a moment. The water bubbled past them as they sank down into the darkness. Percy thought about all of the bubbles gathering around them protecting them, but all he was concerned about was protecting her.

An instant latter a large bubble formed around them. Annabeth was crying. Percy looked at her. Her stormy gray eyes were now wet with tears. Percy hugged her close to him. Knowing that she was cold and scared. Percy looked down at her. "It's okay." He said in a tone that was soft and protective in the same moment. Annabeth looked up at him the tears gone from her eyes. She felt close to him. She knew she liked him. Then with out thinking she did something unexpected. To her and to him it was a surprise. She leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was as surprising to her as it was to him. Percy thought for a moment about what was going on but he thought it was best to think about her.

Annabeth moved away slowly. Annabeth thought about what just happened. She felt…. well happy. After all that they had been through together she thought about all Percy had said and done for her. She realized that she has in love with Percy.

Percy thought about all the times Annabeth had humiliated him and how she always thought of ways to mess with him, but now all that seemed so far away now he thought about how she always had a plan and how she could always make him furious but then make him laugh.

Percy looked at Annabeth at her stormy gray eyes and at her honey blond hair. "We should be out of range of the sirens now," Percy spoke trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yeah," Annabeth said with a thin smile.

When they reached the ship they collapsed onto the deck. Percy leaned Annabeth against the railing of the ship.

"Why?" Percy asked in a voice caught between happiness and confusion.

"Why what?" Annabeth said like nothing happened.

"Why did you…kiss me?" Percy said again with a annoyed attitude.

Annabeth played with her hair nervously. "I don't know."

"I think I love you," she seemed like she was answering a question she asked herself.

Percy's eyes widened. "You what me?"

"I …love…you?" Annabeth asked herself out loud.

"You love me?" Percy said not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes," she said with renewed courage.

Percy thought about Annabeth in a new way. Then he realized he loved her too.

"I…love…you…too," Percy said in a voice that was like music to Annabeth.

As they sat there in the middle of the ocean alone or so it seemed. Little did they know that two very angry Olympians were watching their every move.

"That little rat!" Athena was furious. "How dare that insolent little brat even dare think about saying that to my daughter?!" Athena yelled in her head.

Poseidon sat in his throne in his palace trying to keep himself under control. He knew if he got angry there might be catastrophic results. "Who dare Percy do this to me?!" Poseidon thought to himself.

Back on the ship Percy and Annabeth had a different take on what Percy had said.

"You love me," Annabeth said with a cheery smile.

"Yes," When Percy said it he couldn't help but smile.

"What now, Percy?" Annabeth said with concern.

"What do you mean?" Percy looked hurt.

"Our parents Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

With that statement Percy's heart sank. Their parents despised each other. There was nothing either one of them could do.

_**Like it? Hate it? If you hate it plz tell me I'll revise it. It is only a rough draft so don't shoot me. If I get some good reviews I'll post chapter two. If not I'll change it until I get some. Bye! **_


	2. Chapter 2

YO

_**YO! How did you like chapter one? A little fluffy but still I think it gets better.**_

_**I don't own PJO in any way if I did I would sew anyone who didn't put a disclaimer.**_

(Fast forward) Events that happen up until now are pretty much the same. (I didn't feel like writing them). Polyphemus had returned and was prepared to smash their only getaway ship with a boulder.

Percy POV.

As we made our way towards the ship I suddenly thought where was Tyson? I whirled around in a panic. He stood about five yards away a grim expression hung on his face.

"Sorry brother, go and don't look back!" Tyson seemed strangely serious. Tyson closed his eye as a single tear rolled down his face. He bolted towards the island.

"Nnnooo!" I yelled in protest but I knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

I knew if I charged after him he would die and so would everyone else. Not just him, Grover, Annabeth, and Clarrise but everyone at camp. Tyson would have died in vein. I struggled to keep my attention on reaching the ship.

I turned and ran back into the water and back to the ship. Just before we set off I looked back once. Tyson was still standing. Polyphemus was holding a tree like a baseball bat. Tyson was doomed. Polyphemus swung the tree. I looked away in pain.

Tears trickled down my face. He was gone…just gone. I leaned against the railing of the ship looking out at the infinite ocean. I squeezed the railing out of pure frustration.

Annabeth walked over and spoke like she was trying to defuse a bomb. "I-I am so sorry."

Her face was as grim as Tyson's when he walked back to the island. She rested her hand on mine. "Don't worry," she whispered into my ear.

I looked at her. The sun hit her honey blond hair and seemed to absorb all of the light and magnify it in a beautiful aurora. Her story blue eyes were threatening and inviting at the same time.

I smiled faintly. "I still mean it" I spoke softly.

"So do I" her voice seemed to lighten as she said it.

Athena's POV

" THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Her voice couldn't help but falter. Her cool demeanor was smashed to pieces. She ran her fingers through her hair in pure frustration. "HOW DARE H-HE EVEN." She couldn't even finish her sentence. She was just too furious. "I will not stand this insolence." She once again regaining her demeanor. "I must show this young hero the anger of a god." She walked away from the image of her beloved daughter being so close to that little sea god spawned seaweed brain. She knew what she must do eliminate that little brat. She grabbed a spear and headed out.

_**How did you like it? ATHENA'S MAD! If you like it plz review and if you hate it review anyway just don't set me on fire. I don't wanna be crunchy! (If you do set me on fire medium **_ _**rare).**_


	3. Chapter 3

YO

YO! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter has more action I swear. I don't own PJO in any way.

(Percy POV)

We had been sailing for quite awhile. It became dark. I stood at the stern of the ship still holding onto the railing.

"So boring,__I thought out loud.

Grover walked up next to me. "Hey," he said casually leaning on the railing.

"Hey," I responded lazily.

" Can I tell you a secret?" Grover said with a thin smile.

"Sure why not," I murmured.

His smile broadened. He leaned over and spoke softly. "I think Annabeth likes you. "

At that I couldn't help but laugh. "I already know G-man." I tried hard not to crack up on the spot.

"You already knew!?" Grover seemed surprised and curious at the same time.

"Yeah," as I said it I couldn't help but smile.

(Grover POV)

I don't believe it! He already knew. Wait? How did he know? "Percy how did you know?" it just slipped out.

Percy looked me in the eyes and said seriously " She told me."

What? She told you? Wait that means…. "Percy do you like her?"

"Yeah," he said with that same smile as before.

(Percy POV)

"What's the matter Grover?" he looked green. "I-I have to g-go now," he stammered walking away.

That was weird.

(Annabeth POV)

Grover walked over to me looking green. "What's the matter?" my voice filled with concern.

"You-you and-and Percy?" he stammered.

"What?" I was blushing.

"You and Percy are in love," Grover eyes were wide with anticipation for an answer.

My face felt like it was on fire. "Yeah, I think so," I couldn't help but giggle.

At that Grover waddled away muttering something about getting some sleep.

I looked over at Percy. Had he told him? I decided to find out.

(Percy POV)

Annabeth walked up next to me she looked mad.

"Did you tell him?" Her face was filled with concern.

"Tell who what?" I said in an innocent tone.

"Nothing," she sighed blushing a little.

"We should get some sleep soon," I pointed out.

We both looked up at the stars. "So many," I could tell that was a stupid and obvious statement but I didn't care.

As she started pointing out constellations I started looking at the sky less and less.

I started looking at her honey blond hair, her stormy gray eyes, and her matter-of-fact expression that she gets whenever she goes into a long lecture about something. I leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "That's enough there Wise girl." She blushed again and we both walked down into the cabin hand in hand.

(Aphrodite POV)

"I love mortals! They are so much fun." She looked happily at a screen that showed the events that just happened. "I love this show!" She laughed loudly. " This is the most fun I've had in ages!"

(Clarrise POV)

I went up to the deck to get some fresh air and I saw Wise Girl and Prissy kissing! Can you believe that? I walked back into the cabin and lied down on a hammock. Then I laughed for a couple minutes. As soon as I stopped they walked in as if nothing happened. "Hi lovebirds," I gave them my favorite I-saw-everything attitude.

They both went pale for a moment and then they both blushed. I struggled not to explode with laughter.

"Um-u" Percy was struggling to speak.

" So everyone on board knows?" Annabeth said half embarrassed half relieved.

Come on could you blame her for being embarrassed? It is Percy here.

Percy smiled faintly.

Percy (POV)

I smiled faintly. I was happy that we could be more open. I laughed. What else could I do? Clarrise looked at me like I was insane.

"Let's just get some sleep." I mumbled.

"Okay," everyone said in unison.

I lied down on one of the hammocks. Annabeth lied down on the one next to me.

"Night Seaweed Brain." She said in a teasing manor.

"Night Wise Girl." I said with the same tone.

YO! What did you think? I lied the action is in the next chapter! (EVIL LAUGH)

So if you like the story submit reviews. If you hate it you can to. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter plz let me know! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

YO

_**YO! Thanks for the reviews! I DON'T OWN PJO so stop asking!**_

(Percy POV)

I awoke to the smell of saltwater. "Morning Seaweed Brain," Annabeth was looking at me with a smile.

"Morning," I groaned still half asleep.

Annabeth giggled a little bit. "You still drool a little when you sleep." She pointed out.

I stood up. I rubbed my eyes. I still felt tired. I walked up onto the deck Annabeth followed.

I stood at the front of the ship watching for any signs of land.

"Where are we?" I jumped a little. Annabeth had snuck up behind me.

"We should reach Florida soon," I said calmly pretending I wasn't just scared.

"So," she said walking up next to me.

"So, what?" I said in a playful manner.

"So what do you want to do when we get back to camp?" she said it like it was obvious.

"Don't know," I said with the same playful tone.

"What do you think they'll do?" Her voice was now deadly serious.

"I'll handle it," I said with a confidant smile looking her in the eyes.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

"Aww, look at the happy couple, " Clarrise had walked up behind us.

We both blushed. I looked Ahead.

"Looks like we're here," I said with a kind smile.

Up ahead there was a small grouping of rocks. On it was a tall woman dressed in a silver dress. I took a closer look the woman had honey blond hair and cold stormy gray eyes. In her hand she held a long bronze spear.

"Everyone bellow deck now!" I ordered. Annabeth looked at me with concern. "Wait, let me stay," she said it with a concerned tone that she only used when she thought I might die. How did I get used to that tone?

"No go bellow deck, this might get…. Messy." I said now it was my turn to act concerned.

(Annabeth POV)

I looked Percy in the eyes as usual he was about to get himself killed. His sea green eyes were darkened with concern. I leaned forward and kissed him with a passion that I didn't know existed in me.

" Good luck." I said and walked bellow deck.

(Percy POV)

If this was going to get messy there was no way I was going to let Annabeth get hurt.

As the ship approached the rocks I could tell it was Athena. I could also tell she was really furious.

"YOU!" she bellowed.

"Hi," I said in a nonchalant attitude.

Athena jumped onto the ship. Her stare blackened my hope. It was a look of pure hate.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" her voice was like I don't know what. I couldn't tell if it was a rhetorical question.

"ANSWER ME!" Okay not a rhetorical question.

"How dare I what?" I asked sheepishly.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!" Athena's voice was harsher than ever.

"Do what?" I asked in protest.

"TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!" Athena was getting angrier by the second.

I looked strait ahead with a smile. I looked into the goddess's stormy eyes and said what I meant. "Because, I do."

Her eyes softened for a moment then they became even more enraged. She brandished her spear. "Prepare to die young hero!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. She lunged forward. I ducked and uncapped Riptide. I was now in a duel to the death with my girlfriend's immortal mom. Wow I hope I never have to say that again.

She charged again. I batted away her spear. Now it was my turn to lunge. I swung riptide forward. At this point most people would be defeated but as you can guess a goddess isn't an ordinary person. She jumped backwards onto one of the rocks that stuck out of the water.

For the goddess of wisdom this was not a wise move. Water is my domain. I too jumped onto one of the rocks. I swung Riptide over the water. It seemed like a useless gesture but it was followed by a wave in the shape of a blade that shot directly at the defenseless Athena. It hit her chest with a mighty blow.

She staggered back and nearly fell into the water. This was my chance. I willed the water to form a wave to nock her into the water. Sure enough a wave appeared and pushed the goddess off of the rock. Now she was at my mercy.

(Athena POV)

That little brat was more powerful then I had anticipated. I should have waited until he was on land. That was a stupid move. She struggled back onto the rock. When she was back on it she saw Percy standing on another rock several feet away.

With a burst of rage she charged forward. Hitting Percy hard in the chest with the shaft of her spear. Percy fell to the ground. Athena stood over him with the head of the spear hovering a millimeter away from his neck.

"Tell me why," she choked out holding back tears. "Tell me why you love her."

(Percy POV)

I was in shock. The goddess of wisdom wanted to know something from me.

I smiled. "First of all she doesn't hold spears to my throat and threaten my life."

Apparently Athena wasn't amused. She broke down crying.

(Annabeth POV)

After the sounds died down I came above deck. I walked over to the railing to look for Percy. He was lying on a rock. Athena was hovering above him with a spear at his neck. "Tell me why,"he was choking back tears "Tell me why you love her." Athena was asking Percy why he loved me.

"First of all she doesn't hold spears to my throat and threaten my life." Percy spoke with a small smile. I thought it was a little funny but apparently Athena didn't think it was. She collapsed and started crying.

The first thought that entered my mind was that my mom was defeated then I realized she did this because she couldn't take it any more.

(Percy POV)

The goddess of wisdom had just collapsed beside him. As tears flowed town her face she looked vulnerable even…human.

"Its okay "I said in a calming manner. "Everything is going to be all right."

Athena looked up at me with tears still swelling in her eyes. Then she did something I would never would have expected.

(Athena POV)

I don't know why I just felt like it was right. I had the urge to…

(Percy POV)

Athena moved closer to me. Then she kissed me with same passion Annabeth had.

I looked at Athena she reminded me so much of Annabeth. Her honey blond hair and her stormy gray eyes.

(Annabeth POV)

WHAT!! WHAT DID SHE JUST DO! I was angrier than I had ever been in my life. My…mother…had just kissed my boyfriend.

YO!! How did you like it! Did I surprise you? PLEASE REVIEW! ANY SUGESTIONS ARE WELCOM! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

YO

_**YO! How are you? Like the first four chapters? LIKE THE TWIST? I don't own PJO.**_

(Aphrodite POV)

"HA! HA! HA! HA! I love it when there is a twist!" Her voice was happy but also somewhat wise. "Love all ways finds people," her eyes shut thinking of her own life.

(Athena POV)

I…I …I am in love…with…him? She thought looking up at Percy who looked as surprised as she was. Not only is he a mortal he is his son.

(Percy POV)

What is going on? Did that really happen? "

Um-a?" he said out loud. It might not have been words but it was the first thing to be said in several minutes. "What just happened?" he managed to spit out.

"I-I don't know," responded Athena who knew full well what just happened. "

Did you k-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence. Athena leaned in again and kissed him even more passionately than the first.

(Annabeth POV)

On the deck of the ship I heard everything that was happening on the rocks. Even more importantly I saw everything that was happening on the rocks.

"Why?" I asked myself in barely a whisper. "Why did she do this to me?"

Tears filled her eyes as she ran back under deck.

(Poseidon POV)

"Well…this…is…an interesting…development." He thought to himself. "How did this happen?"

(Percy POV)

"Why?" I was having a hard time trying to keep my voice steady. "Why did you do that?"

Athena's eyes were now completely soft. Percy felt the answer staring him in the face, but he tried to ignore it.

"I love you," the words fell out of her mouth like she meant them, but she was a goddess she had said that to thousands of people.

"I-I have to go," Percy was too shocked to stay. He climbed back on board the ship. He looked back to Athena she looked abandoned.

"Could a goddess miss a mortal so much?" Percy thought. He smiled faintly back at Athena as if to reassure her everything was okay.

The ship lurched forward. He went bellow deck to check on everyone.

"Hi," he said in a glum manner.

Annabeth looked at him with an expression the same as Athena gave him when he left.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" asked Annabeth in a firm but caring attitude.

"Sure," I said knowing I was probably going to die. She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the deck.

"What were you doing?" her face was filled with pain as she struggled not to cry.

"I didn't do anything," I defended myself.

"I know," she said looking down.

"It's-it's just I don't want to loose you," she said her eyes were clouded with tears. She was worried.

"You won't," I was sure I meant it but…

(Athena POV)

He…he left." What have I done? " She thought about Annabeth. I wanted to kill him because he might hurt her. Now I've made her angry with me. Then she began to cry again. He was gone and so was her. She was a complete failure. Why was she so upset? She had left so many people. Why was this time so different.

(Aphrodite POV)

This could be bad…. A goddess has become obsessed with a mortal and half-blood at that. Has Athena fallen for Percy? No she couldn't have. She is the goddess of wisdom. If anyone could resist finding true love with a mortal it would be her. If only it wasn't forgiven predicting the love of other gods.

_**YO! Like it? PLZ SUBMIT REVEIWS I NEED THEM TO LIVE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

YO

_**YO! I don't own PJO in any way.**_

(Percy POV)

Our ship sailed into the harbor effortlessly. I wonder what the mist made a sixteenth century pirate ship look like. As we stepped off the ship we were surprised to see the remains of a cruise ship in the water. In large bold letters painted on one of pieces of the haul were the words Princess Andromeda.

"Luke," Annabeth whispered in a tone like a cross between worry and relief.

They over heard so people talking. "I don't get it?" the man said, "All of a sudden it just got struck by lightning or something."

I smiled over at Grover he smiled back but a little worry shined threw his expression.

(Fast Forward return to Camp Half-Blood.)

No ones POV)

They all walked over Half-Blood hill together.

Their hearts leapt as they crossed over Half-Blood hill. Everything in camp was back to normal.

(Percy POV)

Everything was back to normal at camp. Kids were chasing each other threw the trees and kids playing volleyball in the sand pits. I smiled faintly.

I looked over at Annabeth. "Looks like we're home," I said with a kind smile.

Chiron walked up the hill with a look of utter distain on his face. "Percy, Annabeth come with me," it sounded like an order but he still showed a little bit of concern.

I looked over at Annabeth she looked back at me with her face full of concern.

We followed Chiron down the hill side by side. She grabbed my hand tightly. She leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I will always mean it."

"So will I," I said a little louder.

By this time we reached the Big House. Sitting at his table on the porch Was Mr. D.

"Sit down Peter and Annabeth," barked Mr. D. "He still refuses to call me Percy." I thought.

His eyes burned with a purple fire. I sat down slowly as did Annabeth. Under the table Annabeth still gripped my hand.

"I see that you two have ignored the gods and have made your own rules." His voice was like rubbing barbed wire on concrete. "You have both been summoned to Olympus." He concluded. At this Annabeth's grip on my hand tightened.

"But- I tried to protest but he interrupted me. "If it were up to me I would vaporize you! And I would most defiantly not be working here!" I had to admit made a valid point.

"You are to leave immediately." Mr.D wore an expression like he just won the lottery.

With a wave of his hand we were gone.

We now stood in the throne room of Olympus. Most of the gods were there. All of their faces looked curious.

"Son of the Sea God." Zeus spoke. "You are to be given two choices." Annabeth looked over at me and she began to look me over as if she was trying to remember everything about me.

" Your choices are to either stay in the mortal world with this 'Annabeth' and be tortured upon death for all eternity. Your other choice is to stay here on Olympus with Athena for all of times."

My heart stopped. There was only one choice to me, Annabeth. "I choose-" I was interrupted. " I here by resign my self as an option," It was Annabeth tears began to roll down her face. " I'd rather see him spend an eternity with Athena than know he would be tortured by the furies for all time.

"Very well," Zeus spoke. "Pursues you shall be given one week to say good bye to your world then you will join here with Athena."

I looked over at Annabeth. She was still crying. Zeus waved his hand and we were once again at camp. Annabeth looked up at me. "I-I am sorry." She stuttered. "Don't be," I said wiping the tears from her face.

"If anything I'm sorry." I said with a kind smile. At that she started crying more. "Go, go now," Said in a low whisper. "Go to Olympus."

I was hurt. "Fine," I said and trudged off to my cabin. I looked at the fountain in the corner of my cabin. I tossed in a drachma. " Sally Jackson." I announced. Soon an image of my mom appeared on the screen. "Hi mom!" I shouted. She jumped a little.

" Hi Percy," she said in a sweet tone. " How's summer?"

I laughed a little. "Don't even get me started." I said with a smile. My smile disappeared. "Mom, I am leaving,"

"Leaving?" she asked.

To Olympus, I'm sorry," as I finished I ran my hand threw the water dissolving the image.

I sat down on my bed and started writing on a piece of paper. Then I took out some thing from my dresser and walked out my door.

(Annabeth POV)

I ran towards Percy's cabin. How could I say that to him? I swung open the door no one was there. On his bed there was a small piece of paper on top of a box. I looked at the piece of paper. On it in cool letters were the words _I will always mean it and I will always remember you. _I looked at the box it was pretty small. I opened it. In side there was a blue necklace with a pearl at the end. In the pearl there were the images of fish darting back and forth through out the waters of the ocean. I looked at the gift and my heart melted. I put on the necklace and walked out the door.

(Percy POV)

I was leaving… I stepped onto the porch of the Big House. "I'm ready to go." I said in a faint voice.

"Very well," said Mr.D with an honest smile. With a wave of his hand I was gone.

_**YO! What did you think? PLZ REVIEW! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! REVIEW!!**_


End file.
